


this is where the heart lies

by colourmeblue



Series: you're the light (i want you close) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: No matter how much danger she puts herself in for work, she knows that her safe place will always be with Maggie.(or, the moments from 2x11 that we all deserved)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing because we like happiness and domesticity and Maggie actually having scenes.

At this point, Maggie has lost track of the amount of times she’s called Alex.

A part of her hopes that things with Kara are just taking longer than expected. That she’s trying her best to fix her relationship with her. She knows Alex isn’t the type to forget things, or be late, or stand her up. It just doesn’t add up, or make any kind of sense. However, at first, she hadn’t even considered that something may actually be _wrong_.

She stands outside the venue and calls and paces and calls some more. Even when most of the concertgoers had filed inside the venue, she’s still outside tapping away on her phone.

She even tries Kara, and receives the same result. Straight to voicemail every single time.

Maggie feels like somebody in this situation should be mad, but this is Alex. _Her_ Alex. By now, she knows her well enough to gauge when something isn’t quite right. She saw it back in Alex’s apartment when she was distracted, back at the DEO when Alex was freaking out about Kara being missing, and she knows it right now.

Alex’s happiness is her primary concern. She knows that being in a relationship with her means Kara is a part of the package too. There’s no getting around it, and although she’s not used to it, she doesn’t reject the idea. Kara’s sweet, and the fact that she seems to (now) approve of her makes things a lot easier for her. Knowing that she’s Supergirl has made all the pieces fit into place, and now she understands why Alex is so protective of her.

Maggie has absolutely no issue with the fact that Alex has other priorities that aren’t her. The both of them consider work to be a huge priority, and they each understand that it’s important to the other. That’s part of what makes dating Alex so great. She _gets_ it. In a way that a lot of her previous girlfriends hadn’t. At least with Alex, she knows she’ll never get dumped for being a workaholic.

Maggie knows she’s lucky. _Beyond_ lucky to have someone like Alex take a chance on her. To have someone understand and respect her is more than she ever could’ve hoped for. She’s spent a long time thinking she didn’t deserve to have somebody like Alex in her life, thinking that maybe it was her destiny to be dumped every single time, yet here she is.

Now, she just wants her to be safe. Acting casual may be her default setting, but there are times when she feels uneasy. Especially when Alex may be in some kind of danger. She’s naturally protective of the few people she loves, and she would very quickly jump in front of a moving vehicle before letting anything happen to Alex.

Figuring if she’s not answering her phone, then she’s not going to show up anytime soon, Maggie leaves the venue and heads over to Kara’s apartment to try and get some answers. She knocks on the door for a solid five minutes, and even tries calling to see if she can hear their phones on the other side of the door. Once she’s satisfied that they are, in fact, _not_ there, the only logical conclusion she can come to is that they’re at the DEO.

At that point, she just assumes that they’ve gotten caught up doing something work-related. Maybe there’s an alien rampaging across the city that she doesn’t know about. But it still strikes her as odd that they’re not answering their phones. And that she hasn’t been called into work either. If something was wrong, NCPD would know about it.

Just as she decides to head over to the DEO, her phone finally rings. When she sees that it’s Alex calling, she has to lean up against Kara’s door out of relief. She lets out a breath as she answers, and just hearing Alex’s voice is enough to make her feel better.

Alex immediately starts speaking in a rush of words, and Maggie can’t get in a word in, but it really doesn’t matter to her. Instead, she smiles, because Alex’s rambling is just about the best thing she’s heard all day.

\------

By the time Alex manages to call Maggie back, she knows just how late it is. She’s seen about a dozen missed calls on her phone, and if she’s being honest, she totally forgot about the concert. She feels awful, even though she knows it couldn’t have been helped. She would much rather have been trapped in the DEO when the white martians came than been at a concert and not known what was happening. However, she’s concerned that Maggie won’t understand that fact. It’s not the first time a potential date has been interrupted by work, and she worries that Maggie’s going to grow tired of it.

As soon as Maggie answers the phone, she hears the relief in her voice. The explanation comes out in a rush of of words and she’s pretty sure she’s not making any sense, but she knows she’s already dropped ‘I’m sorry’ about eight times.

It’s harder than she originally thought to explain that she had been rendered unconscious by a white martian while said white martian assumed her form, whilst also trying to downplay the seriousness to Maggie.

Because, really, everything’s fine now. There’s no point in freaking out after the fact.

“I am _so_ sorry, Maggie. Honestly, I completely forgot, and it will _never_ happen again.”

Alex can hear Maggie laugh on the other end. “You and I both know you can’t promise that.”

Alex frowns. “No, you’re right. I just—”

Maggie chuckles. “Hey, no, I’m just teasing you. Seriously, it’s okay. I’m just glad you called.”

“Please, just… go wait at my apartment. Use the spare key. I’ll be home before you know it.” Alex bites her lip. If she’s being honest, she’s scared. She’s beginning to worry that Maggie will be quickly fed up with her prioritizing Kara and constantly running off on her. It’s the last thing she wants, but she can’t help it. Her relationship with Kara is the most important one in her life. “Just… please don’t be mad.”

“Alex.” Maggie’s voice is gentle, almost concerned, on the other end. “Relax. Breathe. I’m not mad at you. I’m just happy that you’re safe.”

Alex lets out a breath. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I just want to see you.”

“You will definitely see me.” Alex nods, even though she knows Maggie can’t see over the phone. “I have to go talk to Kara. We didn’t exactly… get to finish our conversation. But I will be there as soon as possible.”

“As long as you’re not going back to the DEO,” Maggie teases.

Alex laughs. “Cross my heart. Just go to my place, have a beer, and I’ll be there before you know it. I promise.”

“Alright, I’m holding you to that.” Maggie chuckles, before her voice becomes fond again. “I’ll be the one wearing your t-shirt.”

“Well, now I’m _definitely_ coming home tonight.”

“I knew you could be persuaded.”

Alex is smiling so much that her cheeks are beginning to hurt. Maggie’s not even in the room and she manages to have this dizzying effect on her. The fact that she’s so understanding makes her heart swell. “I will see you very soon.”

“Okay. Take your time, and be safe.”

“I will.” Alex doesn’t need to remind her that she’s only going to Kara’s apartment, but she appreciates that somebody worries about her. That _Maggie_ worries about her. It’s comforting to know that she always has someone watching out for her. She’s never had that before aside from Kara, and although it’s overwhelming for her, it brings her a warmth unlike anything else.

She’s still smiling as she hangs up, knowing that somewhere across the city, she has Maggie Sawyer out there waiting for her.

\------

As soon as Alex enters her apartment, a part of her is not expecting Maggie to have waited this long for her. It’s not like she’s late or anything, but for some reason, her brain always lands on the worst case scenario before anything else. Even if Maggie has shown time and time again that she’s willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Not only that, but she really wouldn’t blame Maggie whatsoever if she didn’t want to wait for her. She’s even talking herself down as she walks in the door, telling herself to not feel too beaten up when she sees that Maggie isn’t on the other side.

But she is on the other side, and Alex has to blink a few times before it fully sinks in.

Maggie is lying on her couch, beer in one hand, a book that Alex remembers leaving on the coffee table in the other. She is also wearing one of Alex’s shirts, as promised, and Alex is quite sure she’s never seen a more beautiful sight in her entire life. It’s almost as if she already lives here, which _isn’t_ an unwelcome thought.

Maggie’s alerted by the sound of the door, and when she looks up, Alex can practically see the weight falling off of her. Placing the beer on the coffee table, Maggie lifts herself up off the couch and is standing in front of Alex before she can even put her bag down. Wordlessly, she wraps her arms around Alex, and lets out a deep sigh.

“You okay?” Alex asks, voice hesitant as she returns the embrace.

“Yeah, I’m good.” The tone of Maggie’s voice makes Alex believe her. Freaking out really doesn’t seem to be Maggie’s style. At least, not externally. After a moment, she pulls back to look at her. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Just tired. Who knew being knocked out by a white martian was so exhausting?”

Maggie smiles slightly. “You know, this still isn't as bad as when you told me you went to another _planet_ while we were fighting.”

Alex knows she’s joking, so she rolls her eyes with an amused smile. Her arms are still wrapped around Maggie, so she pulls her in close again. “I’m sorry about the concert,” she murmurs. “Honestly, I thought you’d be mad.”

“I could never be mad at you for protecting people. For doing your job and jumping into the line of fire like you always do. Plus, you were trapped. There’s nothing you could do about that.” Maggie pulls back again, looking Alex directly in the eyes. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Alex immediately feels relief, and she has no idea what she was worried about in the first place. It’s not a regular occurrence, but when it comes to Maggie, she often has irrational thoughts. She’s constantly reminding herself that Maggie _does_ actually want to be with her. That she’s not just making it up in her head. It tends to be her weak spot.

Before she knows it, Maggie’s ordering her to go sit on the couch. As she does as she’s told, Alex watches Maggie head to the fridge. She grabs a beer, and hands it to her once she reaches her. She drops down on the couch beside her, grabbing her own beer off the table, her eyes not leaving Alex’s. She should’ve expected that Maggie would want to keep an eye on her. Although it isn’t necessary, she doesn’t mind.

It’s not long before both beers are finished and Alex is curled up against Maggie. They’re mostly quiet, but Alex doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence. It’s the first slow moment she’s had all day and it’s just _nice_. She’s used to associating quiet moments with loneliness and bottles of whiskey, but now she just feels comfortable. Letting her guard down with someone is a lot more satisfying than she ever thought it would be.

Once again, a feeling she is definitely okay with getting used to.

“You know,” Maggie starts gently. “You could’ve called and I would’ve been over there straight away.”

Alex looks up at her, giving her a soft smile. “That’s exactly why I _didn’t_ call you. I’m not putting you in that kind of danger. _We_ were barely equipped to face two white martians.”

Maggie narrows her eyes, giving her an amused smile. “Ah. So you’re allowed to protect me, but I’m not allowed to protect you? I see how it is, Danvers.”

“You don’t need to protect me.”

“Of course not, but I want to.”

Alex turns her head to look at her for a moment, before burying herself further into Maggie’s chest.

Maggie lowers her voice, bringing her hand up to thread her fingers through Alex’s hair. “That’s how this works. We’re a team, and we’re going to protect each other. Even if the other thinks it’s a bad idea.”

Alex smiles. “I’m just not… used to this.”

“Well, I’m not used to being the worried one in a relationship.” Maggie laughs. “I think we’ve both got things to learn.”

Alex twists her body so that she’s facing Maggie. Maggie’s looking at her with a fondness that she never thought she’d experience in her life. No matter how much danger she puts herself in for work, she knows that her safe place will always be with Maggie. “As long as I’m learning with you, then it doesn’t matter.”

A wide smile creeps its way onto Maggie’s face. “Yeah,” she says softly, moving to brush a piece of hair away from her face.

Alex lifts herself slightly so she can close the gap between them, kissing her soundly.

“You, uh…” Maggie clears her throat. “You _did_ have me worried. Just a little bit.”

A sympathetic smile grows on Alex’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Maggie shakes her head. “I just want you to know that there’s someone out there who’s always thinking about your safety. I’m always thinking about you, Alex. Even if you don’t want me to.”

Alex tries to suppress the smile on her face, but fails. “Oh, I definitely want you to.” She leans in with a soft smirk, closing the gap between them once more.

\------

Alex wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee.

She had been so exhausted the night before, she doesn’t even remember asking Maggie to stay over. However, as always, Maggie is able to read her like a book, and at this point, it doesn’t even require a conversation anymore. At this points, it’s weird if Maggie _doesn’t_ spend the night.

She’s still slightly groggy when she opens her eyes, but she can make out Maggie sitting on the end of the bed. She’s still wearing her shirt, and Alex wonders if she’s started to steal them from her closet and take them home. Not that she would mind in the slightest.

An amused smile crosses Alex’s face when she can see Maggie is sitting with a tray in her lap.

“What's all this?”

Placing the tray carefully on the bed, she climbs over next to Alex. She leans over and kisses her, soft and lingering. “You didn't eat last night.” Maggie raises an eyebrow when she pulls away. “Figured you'd be hungry.”

“So you made me breakfast?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alex smiles. “Thank you. Did you eat?” She asks, sitting the tray on her lap and picking up a piece of toast.

Maggie nods, but Alex still holds the toast out towards her anyway, waiting for Maggie to bite it. It's awfully domestic, and Alex really doesn't recognise the person she's become since dating Maggie. She didn't even know a person like that existed inside of her, a _happy_ person, but now she can’t imagine her life without that feeling.

Maggie watches her curiously. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really good, actually.” Alex laughs. “No weird white martian side effects, I promise.” She stabs at the food on her plate. “You know, you were right. With what you said last night.” She nods, taking a bite. “We are a team. And a pretty damn good one.”

Maggie chuckles, watching Alex fondly. “I agree.” She narrows her eyes. “Does this mean you're going to let me worry about you now?”

Alex shrugs, bringing the fork to her mouth again. Her voice becomes soft. “I mean, it feels nice. Having someone care. Someone other than my sister, I mean.”

Maggie places a hand on her shoulder. “You don't have to worry about that changing either. I'm not going anywhere.”

Alex smiles, because little did Maggie know, those were the same words she said to Kara the night before. After spending so many years feeling lost and alone, now she has the beginnings of her own little family and support system building up around her. A family that _includes_ Maggie.

Maggie leans over and kisses her cheek, before getting up off the bed. She grabs her coffee mug across the room and takes small sips. Alex watches her, which she spends a lot of time doing these days, and wonders how on earth she got so lucky.


End file.
